The disease called love
by Azzanna
Summary: He rose his hands from under the covers and took her hands in his. They felt oddly gold against his and he, again, felt like it had been wrong move to calm Elsa. "I'll be fine, Elsie, I'm immortal spirit. I don't think I actually can die", he tried to laugh it off, gently pulling her hands for her to come closer. She didn't fight against it. (Jack/Elsa)


_"Only true love can thaw a frozen heart."_

She watched the rain pour down form the sky. Her blue eyes swept over the lazy drops falling outside, splashing to the ground. Oh, how she wished she could just run into the rain, run and never look back.

Her fingers reached out and gently touched the window. Her finger tips brushed the glass just barely, just for a test. Frost speared across the window form her touch and she quickly backed off form the window. No, she couldn't run, she could only hide. She had no escape of the situation, but so she wished.

Just to run, run far! To see the world, to meet new people who wouldn't know, who wouldn't judge, who wouldn't be afraid. She had seen, no matter how hard her parents had tried to hide it, even they were afraid of her powers. They didn't touch her, and when, for even a split second, she showed a sign of emotion, any emotion at all, on her eyes, mouth, on her body language, they would swift away, scared. They tried to hide it but she knew.

Sometimes she wondered, how the rain would feel on her skin. Would it freeze over, would it fall of her hair as snow and ice, would it illustrated her skin and hair as ice diamonds and make her eyelashes sparkle with frost? Would it fall of like normal rain, staying as water, wetting her hair and clothes, washing away the curse and make her just a normal girl? Would it give her, her sister back? Would it make her parents not fear her? Would it make it possible for her to be held again?

Slowly, she walked off to the door, trough the slippery floor of her frozen room. She took a look of the rain falling behind the frosted window. The door squeaked as she opened it. She stood still in her doorway, looking around, only to see an empty corridor.

The corridors red carpet felt strange against her pare feet. It had been such a long time since she had last walked on the castle in middle of the night. Now that she really put her mind on it, the last time she went out was probably _that_ night. She had been around eight at that time, so young, so foolish.

She didn't usually exit her room, alone to take walks in middle of the night. Right now, all she really wanted was to feel the pouring rain wash away everything she had put up for the past years alone in her room.

She took a hesitant step forward. The floor was soft, the long laces of the carpet tickled her toes, and she supposed the floor had been cleaned the day before form the way it shone in moonlight. She took another step, and after that a few more. Before she even knew it she was running, sprinting trough the corridor, toward the garden the had in east wing. Her steps left an icy trail after her but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment. She just wanted to feel the rain.

To get to the garden, she had to go trough the servants corridor. In the back of her mind, she wondered if they any of them felt the cold of her ice trough their sleep and maybe, in her right mind she would have been a bit more careful but right now she couldn't focus enough to wonder it the ice on her trails would melt before the dawn.

She burst trough the door to their own garden taking in the scent of the flowers closing her eyes for a split second to just feel the rain and hear it hitting down on the stream deeper in the garden. She took slow steps, eyes still closed. Her feet buried themselves to the wet grass. She curled her toes against the wet ground and felt the mud between them and she could have sworn it was the best feeling in the world. In the smell of dirt and flowers, the sound of the raindrops hitting the stream, and the light of the full moon peaking trough her closed eyelids, she was happier than she had been in while.

Slowly she opened her eyes and walked deeper into the garden. Her feet left frost to the wet ground but she didn't even notice. The midnight rain fell down on her hair and covered her and her white night gown with ice and snow. She rose her face towards the sky, taking in the sight of the clouded night. The rain touched her face and fell off as tiny drops of ice. The ice tangled on her hair and lashes like little diamonds. Her racing thoughts of running away had calmed down and the fear she had been feeling for such a long time was now just a distant memory.

She speared her arms wide open and let the frost spread across the garden. She walked around the garden, frosting the flowers and the grass, drawing frozen pictures on the trees, making her own frozen paradise. She knew she wasn't supposed to do anything like this, it was going to be problem if Anna found out about her powers. Still, she thought as she took her night glow off, wasn't it a problem if she held it all in for too long and some point lost the control and got everybody in danger?

She dived into the stream and started to swim towards the little lake in middle of the garden that the stream fell into. The water behind her started to slowly freeze and the stream slowed until it was immovable. Once in lake, she lifted her head up from the water and looked around the frozen garden. The ice crawling behind her touched her her back and she closed her eyes and let the edge of it to push her toward the waterline.

Suddenly she was pulled away from the water by something, that was not her own magic. Her eyes shot open and what she saw took her completely off guard.

A young man, or rather, a boy was pulling her by wait with a long staff. She didn't know if the boy was more concerned about her well being or flustered of her nudity but he seemed to have a mental struggle of weather to look at her and make sure he didn't pull her into anything or look away so she wouldn't think him as a some sort of pervert who came lurking for naked girls in gardens.

"You're going to kill yourself if you don't get out of there", he said quietly, speaking more to himself that her. She didn't bother answering and let the weird boy to pull her out of the lake. Without a further word he threw her night gown at her and turned her his back.

"Who are you?" she asked, not moving to put the gown on.

"Just put that thing on." She did as told, a little flushed of her own carelessness. The boy must have been in the garden right form the start, she should have made sure she was alone before stripping down.

"Are you one of the servants?" she asked again, tying the front of her gown. She hadn't seen him before, but that could be just because the people she mostly saw were her parents and her personal servant Julia. She knew the cook was a old man with huge feet and that her parents had a servant called Gustav, but for the most of the staff was completely unknown to her.

"No, I'm not from here", the boy told her, turning around and revealing his face to her. She was shocked by the ice blue eyes that he looked at her with. The boy leaned on his staff taking a good look at her.

"Then what are you doing here? The villagers aren't allowed to be here! How did you even get in?" Her voice rose without her even noticing it. She was getting a little scared of this white haired stranger that had come to her ice paradise without a word.

"I'm not from here", the boy repeated. She felt the cold run down her spine. She knew that with one scream she could get the whole castle into the garden within two minutes but she wasn't sure what this boy would be able to do in that time. " So tell me little miss, who do I have honour to speak?" the boy asked, smiling at her. She straightened before answering.

"Elsa, the first princess of the Kingdom of Arandelle", she said, her head held high. Silently in her mind she hoped she would have taken even her shoes with her. She surely didn't seem like princess standing there wet haired in her night gown.

The boy in front of her gave her a smirk before dropping onto one knee. "Oh, your highness! Your humble servant, sir Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, at your service!" he said, obviously doing his best imitation of a surly knight and took her right hand to give it a kiss. "I'm sure we're going to have fun together little miss Ice Princess."

He gave her a wink before placing another kiss on top on top of her hand. This time his lips drew a little shape of a snowflake across her hand. She took a sharp breath and looked the snowflake closer before it melted from her skin. She looked at the stranger, Jack Frost as he stood up. He smirked to her and reached out his hand for her to take.

Next morning Julia found her sleeping form the door to the garden covered with a wool shawl from the room of the cook's wife.

"Elsa, you know you can't run away into the garden like that! What if it had been someone else than Julia who found you?" her father, the King yelled at her behind the closed door of her room. "Julia said she found you form the garden doors first time three months ago, why do you keep sneaking there at night?"

She stood in silence by the window, watching the snow fall down. It wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep into the garden. For the first two time she had been able to beg for Julia not to tell her father about it but now, at the third time Julia had just shaken her head and went for the King.

She was devastated. How was she able to meet Jack now? The King would surely make sure she wouldn't be able to leave her room again at the night, now that she had been caught.

"Answer me, Elsa! Why do you refuse to understand that this is just for the sake of you and Anna! You have to learn to keep your powers in control and letting them take over in garden is not a solution!"

She closed her eyes as his words hit her like thousands of blunt knives. She knew she had to learn to control them, yes, she knew that. But there was Jack. Jack who wasn't afraid of her, Jack who had told her that the best way to learn to control her power and keep them out of the way would be to learn to know them and try them out and see how they work. Jack had said that after that it would be easier to keep in control of them and easier to use them in good.

"You have to learn to keep it out, Elsa! You can't just whip around with them! Remember what happened to Anna! It could happen again! You have to think about us others, Elsa!"

Anna. Anna, her little sister. Her lovely little sister with no memory of her powers. Her lovely little sister that she had hit with her magic and almost frozen her. She wouldn't let that happen ever again, not to Anna, not to anyone else. But still, Jack had told her that she wouldn't have to hide her power after she had learnt to use them right.

"Are you even listening to me? You can't be that selfish, Elsa!" the king was practically screaming.

"Selfish?" she choked out. "Selfish?"

She turned around to face her father. He backed for a bit, losing all of his fierce stare. She was angry, she was hurt. How dare he?

"I've spent years in this room, father! Years! Is it wrong of me to want to let go in garden for awhile? I've tried to conceal my powers, I've tried to 'not feel', but it just doesn't work! I have to know my powers before I can control them, I have to learn how to use them in order to keep them away!" she was screaming, crystal clear tears falling down. As they fell form the end of her chin, they froze into tiny drops of ice, dropping to the floor and rolling around her feet. She felt her powers to get out of her control and no matter how mad she was to her father, she did not wish him harm.

"Leave", she told him. The ice spread around her in alarming speed. He was about to say something but choose against it and opened the door.

"I'll place a guard before your door. You're not allowed to leave your room without his assistance from now on", the King said before closing the door behind himself.

The temperature in her room dropped bellow freezing.

Jack roamed aimlessly around the village. It was an early morning and he had spent a night in the garden, waiting for Elsa to arrive. She hadn't and he couldn't help but to wonder if something had happened night before when they had had both ended up falling asleep into the garden. At morning an old woman, Julia she had called her, arrived and took her to her room.

The time before that when Julia had found her asleep in garden she had told her that she was going to inform her father about it next time. After yesterday morning there was no doubt that she had been completely serious about her threat.

He was worried, for sure. Elsa wasn't fully in control of her powers yet and god knows what may happen if her father provoked her too much. He didn't really find himself caring about the safety of the man that kept her daughter locked up in her room but he was worried about if Elsa would be able to take the fact that she had hurt another member of her family.

He wanted to visit her, he really did, but she hadn't ever told where her room was. The castle with roughly hundred rooms wasn't an ideal place to go looking, but he sure would go if Elsa failed to show up on her every morning around the castle, along the walls that kept the village out.

He sat down on the wall, ready to wait till the clock was around half day for Elsa to show up. Waiting was not one of his strength points but for her he was going to do it. For her he found himself doing a lot of things he wasn't partially good at or just plain usually avoided doing. She was special, and for heaven's sake deserved to feel like it.

He looked around the castle. The rising sun behind him drew out his shape onto the castle wall. His eyes wandered to look at the windows, questioning in his head if any of them was Elsa's. He remembered her saying that her room was relatively close to the servants corridor, witch was the one that led to the garden, but her "relatively close" could be three corridors away in that huge fort.

The sun was creeping higher and higher on the blue sky of the frozen morning but Elsa hadn't shown up.

He tried to tell himself that there was no reason to panic. It could be something just as simple that she had fallen asleep and slept over her usual morning walk time or that she was ill. She could be ill, she had slept on the cold garden for a night! Still he couldn't calm down. He had to get into the castle to check if everything was okay.

He flew around the castle for awhile, looking for an open window. During the winter those things were pretty hard to find, people seemed to like to keep their heat inside the houses. Jack wasn't sure if it was good or a bad thing for him.

"Elsa, honey. Please, close that window", he heard a voice say. He whipped around in midair.

"Mother, I'll suffocate here! I'm not allowed to leave from here so at least let me to get some fresh air into here!"

"You're allowed to leave your room, Elsa, you just need-"

"Need to be escorted! I'm not walking around with that... that elf!"

"Elsa!" her mother said loudly. "You're seventeen! You're going to be Queen! You can not act like that!"

Jack found the right window, wide open, inviting him just to slip in. Elsa was standing before it, her face turned to her mother by the door, ready to quickly slip out if Elsa lost the control of her powers. Jack couldn't see Elsa's face but he could see from the tenseness of her shoulder that she was furious.

"A Queen! A Queen of what? How can I become a Queen of anything if you feel the need to lock me into my room and place a guard to keep me in? How can you trust me with a kingdom if you can't even trust me with myself?!"

He could hear the tears in her voice and he saw the held anger making her shoulders tremble. Her mother stood still, other hand on her chest likely to calm her beating heart, other on the door knob.

"Tell me mother, how can I become a Queen of anything if my own mother fears me?"

"I'll come back once you've calmed down", and with that she made her exit, leaving her crying daughter to stand alone before the open window.

Elsa stood there for a long moment. Her shoulders were shaking and the tears streamed down her face but she refused to let a sound. She knew the guard would hear every sound to the corridor and she wasn't going to let him hear her to scream her heart out.

"Elsa?" Jack asked form behind her. His voice was quiet, but the turned around suddenly, loosing her footing and falling onto the floor.

"Elsa! Are you alright?" he asked and quickly leapt next to her. She didn't lift her face form the ground but wrapped her both arms around his neck. He encircled his own around her waist and helped her up. She still didn't let go of his neck.

"Fly me away, Jack", she told him, tightening her hold on his neck.

It didn't take longer that two seconds and they were already out of the window, flying over the wall.

The wind blew her hair onto his face but he didn't mind.

She had calmed down after a hour of flying and was now slightly smiling, as the white forest below chanced to a small town. The townsfolk hurried on their business, selling and buying. She wasn't sure where they were, but it wasn't Arendelle anymore. They had flown over the border. She had never gone anywhere outside the Arandelle and for years now she hadn't even exited the castle.

Jack noticed her smile, her excitement to be outside her own kingdom. He could see, how free she felt flying over the kingdom after kingdom with him. He liked to think that in moments like this, she forgot how her parents kept her locked in her room and how she had hurt her sister in past. He liked to think that she forgot the pain for a moment and let go of the past, even just for a moment. He liked to think he was the reason behind her momentary happiness.

And in moments like this, she did forget. She let go of the sadness, of the pain, of the past. She was free and for a moment, she could think of the future as something to expect, not something to fear.

The wind blew on her hair, messing it up, but she didn't mind.

Two weeks after she was locked into her room, he started to spend his nights in there. She usually left her window open just to show him that he was welcome. The guard wasn't removed from outside of her room, so they couldn't really speak out loud to each other. The sat quietly and played around with their powers, talking with them. Elsa made little snowmen, writing to the frost on the wall that she and her sister Anna used to make them before the accident. She told him that they always called the snowmen Olaf. Olaf the snowman, who liked warm hugs.

He smiled to her widely and made a snowman on his own. Unlike her little snowmen, his snowman was able to move. He made it to dance around the room and it fell in it's face couple times before he was able to get it in front of her. She was doing her best to keep herself form laughing.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" he wrote on the wall. She smiled at him, her eyes filling with tears. She gave the snowman a long, warm hug before letting out a laugh mixed with a sob.

She had left her window open but still she sat alone in her room.

She was sure he had left the kingdom, left it forever. He wasn't coming back and now she was doomed to spent the rest of her life alone in her room. She was scared, she didn't want to be alone. She didn't know how to control her powers, she couldn't do it without Jack.

She waited for an hour.

She waited for another.

He didn't come, he had left her alone. She had no one anymore.

The tears slipped out of her eyes, falling on her lap as a little ice pearls. She was alone, she was scared. She had no one. He had left her and found someone better to spend his time with. She couldn't blame him, she was a freak. Who would want to spend time with a freak who had frozen her sister's head, and was kept locked in her room because she was so dangerous to everyone around? No, she couldn't blame him but still she had hoped he would actually like her, or even stand her enough to keep around.

Her sobs grew louder and she tried to keep the down so he wouldn't alarm the guard in, but the harder she tried the louder her sobs became. She felt the panic to rise inside her. She was going to alarm the guard and he would see her crying her eyes for a reason she couldn't explain him without sounding like a maniac.

And what if she was a maniac? What if there was no such a thing as Jack Frost, what if she had made him up in her own mind? What if she had just gone plain crazy in the years she spent inside her room?

Her breathing started to get more and more difficult the more she thought about it. Jack had told her that the others couldn't see him and that seeing him required that the person believed into him. She hadn't thought much about it at the time but now it came back to her. She had a friend that nobody else could see.

She started to feel light headed and she couldn't get air into her lungs. The room was spinning and her vision was starting to get blurry with black dots appearing on the rounds of her sight.

She was scared, she didn't want to be alone.

The walls of her room were covered with ice, her powers were long gone form her control. The ice wasn't like it usually was. It was red, angry red that covered the room form the top to the bottom. The ice was glowing. The red was pulsing, she could feel her heart to pulse in that same rapid speed.

She could hear a deep laughter in her room, but she couldn't see anymore. Her vision was completely buried in black but her mind remained conscious. She heard footsteps, getting closer and closer.

She was scared but she wasn't alone.

She screamed.

He flew above the Arandelle. The sun was rising behind him and the snow slowly fell on his trail. He had flown all the way to France to get Elsa a nice breakfast in bed. He hoped that the food was enough to make up that he hadn't been there last night.

Elsa's window was closed when he reached to the castle. He stopped to the windowsill a bit hurt that Elsa had left him outside because of something so small. He tried to peak in form the window, but it was covered with ice. It wasn't anything new that Elsa accidentally froze her windows close while asleep, but Jack was sure this wasn't a normal occasion. The ice was dark and he could see the sharp and harrowing texture it held beside her usually controlled and symmetrical pattern.

He took off quickly, looking for another open widow he could get in to check Elsa. He flew around the castle, checking the windows. He was panicked, he felt like it was his fault if something had happened to her. He had left her alone without saying anything. She had probably freaked out and accidentally let go of her powers. He just couldn't think of anything to scare her so much she had lost her powers in amount that left traces like those in the window.

A smell of freshly baked bread flew around him. He followed the smell, knowing it could mean only one thing. The kitchen window. It was open.

He hurried to the small kitchen window. It was a tight fit and it took it's own time from him to get inside but he was able to get into the castle without bigger difficulties.

As soon as he exited the kitchen, he arrived to the huge corridor. He knew by judging from the outside that the castle was huge, but he hadn't expected this. He had been only in Elsa's room and the garden so he had no idea what direction to even go. It would take him whole day to get into Elsa's room if he had to go trough the whole castle. He had to find someone to take him to Elsa's.

He went back to the kitchen to make his plan and maybe to steal some pastries to Elsa once he got there. He sat down next to a huge rustic table. Firstly, he had to find out which part of the castle he was in. If he was lucky, the kitchens were in the servant's corridor. Elsa had told him that her room was in the corridor close to the servant's corridor. If he was unlucky her room was in the other side of the castle.

He watched the servants to run around the room, cooking eggs and taking the fresh beards form the baking oven. The clock was barely eight but most of the people running around had probably been up even before the dawn.

Jack's gaze was soon locked onto a old lady and a huge man sitting by the fireplace. They looked particularly tired, like they had been up for the whole night. The lady was knitting something and the huge man was talking her lowly. He crept closer to them, not caring about the people passing trough him.

"She just started screaming, in middle of the night." the man told the old lady. "I opened the door and she was laying on the floor and screaming! It was like she had been possessed by a evil spirit!"

The old lady didn't answer but took the man's hands and looked at his red and swollen hands. She gave him a pitiful look and pulled him closer to the fireplace. The man reached his hands toward the fire to warm his frostbitten hands.

"I tried to shake her back to reality, that's where these came from", he said nodding towards his hands. "Her skin was so cold, she was like frozen inside. And the room, it was cover with ice! But the ice had red glow in it, I have never seen anything like that. The red pulsed trough the ice like it had it's own heart somewhere. An own heart that pulsed blood into the ice."

"Did she wake up?" the old lady asked. She had stopped her knitting and took a needle to finish it up.

"I don't know. For a moment she opened her eyes and seemed to look straight into my eyes, but after that she fell limb in my arms. I've never noticed how blue her eyes are, they're almost unnatural!"

The lady took his hands and pulled just made mittens on them to warm the frostbites. She gave him a sad smile and looked over his shoulder. Jack turned his head to the same direction and saw the cook preparing what looked like a breakfast in bed.

"Do you know how the princess is now?" the lady asked the man.

"The doctor checked on her but I know nothing else. I think she was sleeping when I chanced with Olle." She nodded and rose form her seat.

"Stay in front of the fire for a while longer and don't remove the mittens when you go to sleep. The frostbites should be gone when you wake up." She started to walk toward Jack and he jumped out of her way. The man by the fireplace shouted a quick "thank you". She walked over to the cook and told him that she would take the breakfast to the older princess' room. The cook gave her the tray full of food and then went trough the cupboards for a moment before finding couple pieces of chocolate. He put them on the tray telling the lady that "she had had a rough night and deserved them". The lady smiled and nodded before starting to walk towards the kitchen door.

Jack quickly followed the lady. If she had understood right, this was Elsa's personal servant Julia, who was now taking breakfast to her room. And if he was quick enough, he could slip in as she took the tray into her room. This also meant he didn't have to distract the guard that was placed in front of her room.

Luck was on his side today and the kitchens indeed were in the servants corridor that was the link between the garden and the corridor Elsa's room was. He could' have screamed from relief when he saw the lady in front of her to stop in front of the guarded door, nodding to the guard as a sign to open the door. The guard quickly obeyed and opened the door and let Julia in. Jack, who had left a bit of a distance between the two of them, hurried inside right before the door was closed.

His breath caught in his throat when he saw the room. The spiked ice covered the room from the floor to the selling but it wasn't glowing red like the man in front of the fireplace had described. The window was completely covered in ice and the rough texture looked like it could rip of skin when touched. The ice was thickest around the bed where she laid. She laid on her back, her body still and anything but relaxed. Her every muscle was tensed, and her expression looked haunted. She appeared to be asleep, but still he knew she would probably wake up to every single sound.

Julia put the tray down on her small nightstand and looked her for a while. She put some of her hair behind her right ear and kissed her temple. After that she simply turned around and walked out of the room. He watched after her and when the he heard the lock click, he turned his eyes back to Elsa.

She still laid on her frozen bed perfectly still and he was a bit worried if she was breathing.

He walked hesitantly towards the bed and sat down on it's edge. The bed gave in a little bit below him and the chance in pressure made Elsa shift around like she would've been scared of someone hurting her in her sleep.

The ice in the room started slowly to glow again. He watched with horror as the spikes started to grow longer and reaching towards the bed. He took a look of Elsa, laying there in the bed with a pained expression on her face. He made fast choice and slipped under the covers, next to her. He wrapped his arms around her to calm her down for a bit. Her tense muscles started to relax a bit by bit and her expression cached form haunted to peaceful. He pressed a kiss in her forehead, on her cheeks and closed his eyes.

With his closed eyes he didn't notice the ice melting around them.

The sun shone trough the newly opened window, straight to her eyes. She buried her face deeper to the chest it was laying on. She felt Jack's deep breaths below her cheek and felt oddly calm. She remembered the tearing fear she had felt at night and that was now fully gone. She was calm but that lasted just for a moment.

Jack woke up to a handful of wet snow hitting his face. He jumped up, startled and soon enough saw angry Elsa sitting on top of his tights. He chucked and tried to pull her back against his chest, but she didn't let him. She sat on his tights, unmovable like a rock.

"Where were you last night?" she asked. She was rolling another handful of snow in her hands, ready to hit it on his face if she didn't get the answers she wanted.

"I was out", he said and got immediately a handful of snow on his face.

"Elsa!" Another handful.

"I needed you here and you were elsewhere! You could have at least told me you wouldn't be here!" She was yelling at him, throwing more and more snow on his face. He tried to take a hold on her hands but she was faster and was able to keep her arms out of his reach."I thought you were sick of me and left for someone else! I thought I was alone again!"

"Elsa, please! Stop trowing snow at me and let me explain!"

He was a bit freaked out. Elsa was acting like nothing before and the thought of him leaving seemed to have scared her thoroughly. This time he was able to grab a hold of her hands and he rolled them around, locking her against the matters. She seemed still very angry and tried to free herself for a moment before submitted to just glare at him.

"I was making it snow, I was doing my job, Elsa. I'm the Spirit of Winter, remember?" he told her, smiling slightly as a blush made it's way on her cheeks but the glare didn't melt off. She was still angry at him but felt a bit embarrassed about her behaviour.

"You still could have told me", she said stubbornly, pouting up to him. He chucked and let go of her hands. She rolled to the other side of her bed and turned her back to him. He reached towards the tray Julia had left at the nightstand and went trough the food on it. The soup the cook had put on was already cold and the eggs too had already become uneatable.

"C'mon, Elsa! The cook but some extra chocolates to you this morning!" Jack told her, turning to look at her back, but she didn't move. He turned his whole body towards her and tried to get her attention but she refused to look at him. Soon he heard a clinging as little ice pearls fell on the floor.

She was crying.

"Oh, god, Elsa... Please don't cry! Please don't cry!" he tried to hug her behind but she stood up, her back still turned to him.

"I was worried..." she said. "I thought you were sick of me. I was scared that you would leave me and I would be locked into this room forever, all by my self. I thought you had found someone else on day before and forgotten me while I sat here alone, waiting for you to lighted up my day."

He sat completely still in the bed. He had made her cry.

He stood up in the bed and walked to her. He turned her around but she refused to look at him.

"Elsa, look at me."

She turned her head on her side, her gaze on the ground. He sighed and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"I wouldn't just leave you, Elsa. You're too special for me to jut leave you like that", he told her, looking straight to her eyes and still holding her chin so she wouldn't turn her head away. " You don't have to be afraid. I won't leave you alone into this room, I won't leave you alone anywhere. And most certainly I won't forget about you."

"Promise?" she asked her tears falling from her eyes. They slowly fell down on her cheek and finally, when they reached on her chin and met his fingers, they froze into a little ice pearls and fell on to the floor.

"Promise", he told her before kissing the tears on her cheeks away.

"You're hot", Elsa told him one night they were sitting on her bed, her back against his chest, drawing a little figures on the ice.

He laughed. "Well, thank you, princess, but I think 'cool' would be better word for me", he told her, blowing frost on her nape. She shifted away, causing him to laugh even more.

"I didn't mean it like that, you idiot!" she hissed and slammed her hand on his forehead. "Your body temperature is warmer than the usual. I think you have fever."

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't think that's possible, Elsie, I'm a spirit, no a human. I don't think I can actually have a fever."

She turned around again, but refused to lean into him like she used to. He tried to pull her closer but she didn't move.

"Oh c'mon, Elsa! Don't be like that!" he told her. She threw him a glare over her shoulder before facing the wall again. He sighed and leaned to the headboard. He blew frost to the air and drew a snowman on it. As the frost snowman slowly disappeared, he had an idea.

He gathered some snow on his had and did a small but real snowman out of it. He quickly made couple more and settled them on his knee before finishing them all with a little blow of life. The snowmen started to dance around them and speak, with the little ability to live he had given to them.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" they told her as they danced around her. She tried her hardest not to care about the little snowmen dancing around her but he could see the small smile on her lips When the snowmen's ability to move and speak started to fade he made another figure out of snow. The figure flew around her and stopped straight in front of her face and opened it's miniature arms.

"Hi, I'm Jack! You wouldn't hug the snowmen but would you hug me?" it asked and right after that exploded into a little snowfall, falling her lap.

She slowly turned around and saw him waiting there with his arms wide open. He was giving her his best bambi eyes, and no matter how hard she tried to stay mad at him, she just couldn't.

She reached forward and let him to wrap his arms back around her.

Jack hadn't been feeling well in couple weeks and as hard as he had tried to hide it from Elsa, she had also noticed.

His body temperature kept rising and rising and no matter what he told her, she was sure he had fever. His heart had started to leave off some beats and he felt weaker and weaker day by day. The day before, he had almost fainted after they had come back from their flight together. After that, she hadn't let him out of her bed and had told Julia to bring something to drink. (She hadn't of course told her that the drink wasn't for her.)

So right now, he was laying in her bed with her blanket up to his throat. She was sitting in a armchair next to the bed, reading a old children's tale book. He had been trying to get her to notice him by an intense stare for an hour now, but she was so into her book that she hadn't even moved her usually restless legs for a long time. He sighed loudly, closing his eyes for a moment. She didn't look at him when he opened them and he suspected that she hadn't even peaked while his eyes had been closed.

"Elsa", he whined. "I'm bored, why do I have to just lay here?" he asked.

Elsa rose her gaze form her book and smiled to the pouting boy in her bed. "You're sick, Jack. You have to rest."

"But I'm fine, Elsie! I don't have to rest!"

She chuckled and rose from her chair to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to read you?" she asked, shifting closer to him. He nodded slowly and she came even closer until she was laying right next to him, on her stomach on the blanket. He turned to his side to get to look at her face as she read.

She read him a story of the

He hadn't been able to get out of the bed after that day. His fever rose and Elsa was getting more and more worried. The only person she couldn't hurt with her powers was now sick and she had her doubts he would get better just by time but she really didn't have any other choices. No one could see him.

Jack was laying in her bed as she kept walking a circle in middle of the room. He felt sick but he wasn't sure where did it come from. He was the Spirit of Winter, he didn't think he could catch cold or get a flu, or at least he had no further experience of either. He didn't tell Elsa about the strange strangled feeling on his chest or the uneven beats of his heart. He wasn't an expert in medical studies but he knew it would probably freak her out too much.

Elsa's thoughts were running wild. She was sure Jack was going to die from his sickness if she didn't get him help. But how to get help to someone no one can see? She was the only one in the castle to see him and it hadn't bothered her before. Actually she had been clad, as it had meant that he could stay with her even when someone came in.

"Elsa, come here..." Jack said sitting up in the bed, trying to get Elsa from worrying too much in her own head. Unfortunately for him, his voice was a bit off and it didn't really calm her nerves to hear him coughing right after finishing.

"Oh god, Jack, you should rest!" she said pushing him back to the laying position. "You'll get just sicker!"

Jack sighed.

"Elsa, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me", he said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible. From her face he took a guess that she failed miserably.

"You'll die and I'll be all alone."

Jack sucked in a deep breath. He rose his hands from under the covers and took her hands in his. They felt oddly gold against his and he, again, felt like it had been wrong move to calm Elsa.

"I'll be fine, Elsie, I'm immortal spirit. I don't think I actually can die", he tried to laugh it off, gently pulling her hands for her to come closer. She didn't fight against it.

"You said you couldn't have fever ether but here we are."

Jack laughed and winked. "Well, do you have anyone else that knows as much about Winter Spirits as me?"

"I don't trust you, Mr. Frost, not anymore", she said, trying to sound serious, but he saw the little smile tugging her lips. He smiled wider and pulled her closer and closer, until she was pressed against his chest. He put his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her platinum hair, taking in her scent.

"Never leave me, Jack."

He smiled into her hair. "Never."

She rose her head from his chest and kissed him.

It was raining, the water was pouring down, hitting the window and showering away the last bits of snow that had survived the whole night of rain. The rain was ice cold, like little drops of ice falling down from the sky and everyone, who just had the slightest chance, kept themselves inside.

Besides the sky, there was another one crying icy tears. The older princess sat in her bed, the ice pearls her tears formed into falling to her lap. She had woken up hours ago, not pressed against Jack's chest anymore. She had found herself alone, with no living soul with her in the room. Beside Jack, there had been something else in her bed.

She had woken up to the rain hitting loudly against the window. She had opened her eyes, expecting to see Jack laying right next to her, peacefully asleep. What she had seen, was a heart.

A human heart in a pile of ice.

It had taken all of her will not to scream and alarm the guard to see what was going on. She was shocked and terrified. If this was Jack's idea of fun prank, she was going to strangle him when he got back.

But he hadn't come back. She waited for hours and hours after. He didn't come.

She knew that he was gone now. She knew he wouldn't come back and tell her it was only a stupid prank. It wasn't a prank, it was the cold reality. He was gone and she was alone, with no one. She had no Anna to knock on her door anymore, asking for her to come and build the snowman, she couldn't really keep Julia in her room all day, she had other things around the castle to do, her parents were on sail to meet the newly found crown princess of Corona.

And now, she no more had Jack to draw her frost figures, no Jack to talk to her when she had doubt of being suitable to the job of princess and future queen, no Jack to hold her when she felt small and weak, no more Jack to keep her sane.

She felt her powers to get out of control, a bit by bit. She tried to calm her tears and breath to keep the ice in but it spread from her finger tips, from her feet. She closed her eyes, doing her best to imagine her power and control it, like Jack had taught her to do.

"Princess Elsa?" the guard asked from the outside of the door.

"Yes?" she answered, trying to keep her voice as calm and even as possible. The guard didn't come in when he continued.

"I have news about you parents", he said, sounding slightly scared to continue.

"Is that so? When do they come back?"

"Their ship wrecked", the guard said as if he couldn't hold it in any longer. "The King and Queen are dead."

She heard the guard to say something else before the hurried footsteps echoed in the corridor but she couldn't make any sense to it.

She heard her pulse in her head. The tears filled her sight and she saw the same red as that one time before. The red speared across the room and in less that one minute the room was covered in red, spiked ice and she was screaming in the floor, clinging the heart Jack had left behind.

The moon shone bright and full before the little forest lake. The winter had come early this year, leaving the autumn leaves with frosted figures and the villages people with only a small harvest. The lake was frozen, hardly, but just enough for the fact that the figure under it had to break trough.

The boy with white hair rose form the lake, taking in deep breaths. He didn't shiver, he wasn't cold.

He felt strange pain on his chest and his head felt oddly empty. He couldn't remember why he was there, what he was doing. Every question he asked from himself was left unanswered.

The only thing he knew was what the moon told him.

_Your name is Jack Frost._

* * *

A/N: Okay so! This was my first story here, hope you somehow enjoyed!

For some explanation, this was based on a headcanon I posted to on tumblr a while ago about Jack Frost being Jack Frost before waking up from that lake in the start at RotG.

Long story short; he met Elsa, fell in love and the love thawed his heart. The Man in Moon decided to make him new one, purely out of ice this time and Jack lost his memory with his old heart.

I apologize any typos or grammar errors, English isn't my first language, but I tried my best to check the mistakes. Any kind of reviews are welcome!

For the last time, I hope you enjoyed! (:


End file.
